


My Heart, Your Runway

by spoiltmilk



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park bromance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, This was supposed to be a drabble, daniel is a sweetheart, frat boys, more like Jihoon hates Daniel but Daniel doesn't know, my failed attempt at comedy, wild shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoiltmilk/pseuds/spoiltmilk
Summary: "Stick to the plan," Woojin hissed, his scowl almost a threat. Jihoon's eyes widened as he caught sight of the lumbering giant coming their way. He grabbed his friend by the collar and ducked under the counter."I can't," he panicked, "he's a puppy and you know I have a soft spot--"Woojin growled, "I don't care if his stupid face looks like a puppy. We have a bet."





	My Heart, Your Runway

**Author's Note:**

> this is not gonna be that wild because i'm not funny
> 
> unbeta-ed!!!

 

 

 

 

 

**PARK JIHOON**

**part i: the one who is always in deep shit**

 

Jihoon was in deep shit.

 

Granted, this wasn't a new discovery he stumbled across as he was literally buried 6 feet under in diarrhea almost every other day, but this time... he might actually die. Or get kicked out of the frat, which was basically just as bad. It wouldn't even be a  _clean_ resignation because everyone in the frat, in  _some way_ , resembled Park fucking Woojin (not physically because that would be creepy). Which meant that they were either violent or even more violent--

 

Which meant that Park Jihoon was indeed in deep shit this time.

 

But honestly speaking none of this would have happened if it weren't for Woojin.  _He_ was the one who started the bet and somehow Jihoon ended up being the scapegoat. Or maybe he should blame the seniors before them who established the rivalry with Daniel's frat. If only they weren't so  _fucking competitive_ Jihoon wouldn't be trapped in this situation right now. Though, it  _was_ Woojin who came up with the idea at 3 a.m. while he was near blacking out from drinking so much--  _the_ idea which was so celebrated and accepted immediately that Jihoon was left with no way out.

 

He didn't remember much from that night, save for his own arrogance and the loud declaration that his frat brothers painted onto white shirts: " _I_ , Park Jihoon, will fuck Kang Daniel up in so many ways he won't be able to attend classes for the next three years." It was too long a declaration so they had settle for an adequate few words which were  _Park Jihoon will fuck Kang Daniel_.

 

They even had the nerves to use the shirts as an excuse to lessen their laundry by wearing it every day. Which was just plain disgusting.

 

If only he hadn't been so drunk.

 

 

 

 

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

He was now perched on the edge of the roof (quite safely, he hoped), while he stared at the building across the road. It was an okay position as long as he didn't look down. Jaehwan, the mastermind behind  _this_ idea, was standing guard at the window which he'd crawled out of earlier.

 

"Do you see him yet?" he asked, the wind carrying his voice to Jihoon's ears.

 

"No," he answered, "I don't understand why I have to watch him from the roof when we can do it downstairs."

 

"You  _can_ ," Jaehwan admitted, "but would it be fun? No."

 

Jihoon turned behind and almost lost his grip on the edge, causing him to lurch back and forth from the brink of death itself. " _Fuck you_ , Jaehwan."

 

"Jaehwan  _hyung_ ," the older boy corrected with a smug undertone, knowing that Jihoon had no means of chasing after him currently. "I thought you said he leaves the frat at this time every single day."

 

"I said  _around_ this time." Jihoon sneaked a peek of the ground laying beneath him. Grass. It was better than cold hard concrete, he supposed. He deliberated hurling himself forward to escape Jaehwan's incessant humming while also relieving himself of his duties (duty) to  _fuck_ Kang Daniel. It wasn't the stalking part of this entire plan that threw him off, though it definitely should. Stalking was wrong. He preferred calling this  _observing_. After all, he wasn't following Daniel into bathrooms or watching him change clothes. And so far, he hadn't flown through Daniel's bedroom window (which was always open) to watch him sleep soundly like fucking Edward. If they were going to be characters from Twilight, Jihoon had dibs on being Bella.

 

No, what made him think twice was the fact that after only five days of  _observing_ Daniel, he had gathered  _zero information_ that might, in any way, help Jihoon steal a piece of his heart. Nil.

 

If anything, Jihoon found himself aw-ing at the boy's actions. In the evening, Daniel often walked to the Beta Tau Sigma's building to feed the cats behind. Jihoon had to nail his eyes on the cats on one occasion to make sure Daniel wasn't trying to poison the poor sweethearts. At night, the giant would return home with his arms full of groceries for his frat mates. Very rarely would Daniel attend a party but if he did, well, it was a well known fact he'd leave a trail of broken hearts behind.

 

"See him yet?" Jaehwan prodded.

 

Jihoon growled and grumbled under his breath. "If you're so impatient to see him you're welcome to take my place here."

 

"I know you'll make it an excuse to push me down, you brat."

 

"Wow, how did you find out?"

 

Jaehwan tutted. "Well, there was that one time you put laxatives in my food." Jihoon choked and almost lost his footing on the roof tiles as his mind played the memory of his friend moaning in the toilet. It wasn't a fun experience cleaning up after the whole thing was done but still...

 

"Look, it was a mild dosage and you were  _constipated_. It wasn't even my idea. Sungwoon thought it'd be funny and I only went along with his plan."

 

The older guy sighed, "This frat is going to commit a crime one day and I'm going to testify against you guys."

 

Jihoon's reply was on the tip of his tongue but instead, he spied the front door opening, a tall figure stepping out. Even from such a distance, Jihoon could spot the stupid grin on Daniel's face. Not to his surprise, Jihoon saw a recycle bag in the man's hand which undoubtedly carried some cans of slimy cat food. "He's out, I see him," he reported to Jaehwan.

 

"Come back," Jaehwan called, "we're going to follow him today."

 

"We are  _not_ ," Jihoon gritted, "my papers aren't going to write themselves. If you want to do something stupid tonight, you can go ahead and do it yourself. Or maybe you can drag Sungwoon and Jisung with you, I'm sure they'd love humoring you." He'd been putting this whole Daniel fiasco above all his other priorities lately and was definitely lagging behind in class. He had to achieve a certain grade requirement or else he'd be on probation the second time in a row. Unlike the rest of his frat mates, he wasn't born a genius.

 

"Just tonight," Jaehwan pleaded.

 

" _No_ ," he said firmly as he reversed towards the window behind him. When his toes met something soft, he was positive it was Jaehwan's face and kicked back a few times for good measure. He heard the older boy curse softly and smiled to himself. "Get out of my way, I have to go take a shower."

 

Jaehwan grabbed his ankles and halted him. "I'm not letting you in until you agree to follow me."

 

" _Ohmygod_ fuck you," he seethed. "Hyung, it's getting dark and--"

 

"And you're going to shower, get dressed and follow me follow Daniel."

 

"If they put me on probation again--"

 

"They won't," Jaehwan assured him gently, petting Jihoon's right ankle the way he would a puppy. "I'll tutor you this sem. And you  _know_ my tutor sessions are practically fucking magical. And I'll give you my old test papers. I still keep them under my bed, you know. Professor Kim always reuses the same ones when it's not the finals because he's one lazy bitch."

 

His mouth fell open in awe even though Jaehwan couldn't see his face right now. "But Jisung doesn't allow tutoring until second probations..."

 

"What Jisung doesn't know won't kill him," Jaehwan promised slyly. "So, do we have a deal?"

 

" _Fuck yes_."

 

He scrambled backward as soon as Jaehwan released him.

 

 

 

 

 

" _Why_ is Jihoon coming with us?" demanded a voice from down the stairs. Jihoon tiptoed up the landing with a few bags of chips tucked under his arm and when he was safe on the second floor, he leaned over the railing to hear the rest of the conversation progress. His hair was still wet, water dripping down from the tips and landing on the floor. He'd probably be scolded by Jisung later for not drying his hair properly.

 

There was a fairly loud snigger that unmistakably came from Woojin. "Yeah, Jihoon got a 3.1."

 

Jihoon snarled, biting down on his lip to keep himself from making a noise. 

 

"Don't laugh, Woojin, you barely managed to fulfill the requirements as well," Jisung, the owner of the voice from earlier, said.

 

"Don't worry, hyung. Jihoon's going to get amazing results this time, I swear," Jaehwan answered. "I can feel it in my bones... God is telling me  _something_."

 

"Yeah, that you should stop your bullshit," supplied their newest (and youngest) unofficial initiate, Daehwi. "If there's one thing God would tell you, it'd be that it's really unhealthy for you to fap this much. Really, hyung, when are you going to stop? Apps like Grindr exist if you're really that desperate." There was a chorus of laughter shared between Daehwi and Woojin.

 

Resigning to his room, Jihoon closed the door softly and flung open his closet doors. He already knew the outcome of the argument: Jisung would let Jaehwan get away with his shit and win and in the end, they'd link arms and skip to the party Daniel was attending. If he was really going to seduce the untouchable Kang Daniel, who was by far the most treasured member of his cult, Jihoon was going to have to be on his A game tonight. Unbuttoned shirts and tight leather pants and all. Clothes that left little to no room for imagination.

 

Was he excited about this? No.

 

Did he want to fuck Kang Daniel?  _Yes._

 

He'd hated Daniel for a long time now (freshman and sophomore months were like dog years, one month is equal to a few years) but he couldn't deny the fact that Daniel was a  _gorgeous_ human being, much to his chagrin. Standing at almost 6 feet, Daniel was armed with the most innocent face balanced out by his sinful gaze. Prior to the fuck-Daniel-plan, Jihoon had seen glimpses the guy at parties before, standing at corners looking like a whole snack. The only thing that held Jihoon back from pouncing on the guy was the knowledge that they were from rival frats, therefore making Daniel his lifelong enemy. Add Woojin's iron grip to the equation and it was obvious that Jihoon never had the chance to make his move on Delta Phi's star member. Not to mention the fact that before the last five days of observing Daniel, Jihoon was groomed to despise everyone who had ties to DP (plus Woojin's long lecture about how 'hate sex' lead to less than desirable outcomes).

 

And now, he was given  _official_ permission to hook up with Daniel. Not only that, but also trip Daniel into falling for him, building up to the climax they all agreed on. It was going to be a sweet, sweet moment hearing Daniel's heart break.

 

He fished out his tightest jeans and tucked in the front of his thin white shirt. Imagine if he  _accidentally_ spilled a cup of drink down his shirt. Jihoon smiled just thinking about it. He'd bring along a jacket to keep warm but he certain he wouldn't need it as soon as he stepped into the party.

 

"Hey, thot," Woojin called, kicking the door open just as he was brushing his hair. "You're coming with us tonight."

 

"I know, you bitch. I heard you laughing about my grades."

 

Woojin shrugged, leaning against the door frame. "Can't help it. It was my default reaction."

 

Jihoon decided that it wasn't worth his breath or time arguing with the boy. After he was done parting his hair according to a trash gossip website's golden ratio, Jihoon applied some lip gloss and smacked his lips. "Aren't you going to change?"

 

His best friend wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Whatever I wear is going to end up smelling like smoke and drink anyway."

 

"How do I look?" he asked.

 

"Like Daniel's impending disaster."

 

The corners of his mouth curled up just the tiniest amount and in his eyes, there was a bright flame burning. All in all, it was an expression Woojin was all too familiar with, one he first learned to avoid when they were only seven year olds playing in the backyard. Some older kid had stopped by and thought it was funny to kick some mud at Woojin, an action Jihoon repaid by throwing small rocks his way, each one landing with deadly accuracy. It was a wicked look that spelled nothing but trouble.

 

 

 

 

 

An hour after they arrived, Jihoon still hadn't picked up a single sign of Daniel's presence at the chaotic scene. The first thing he did when he arrived was scour every room in search of Kang Daniel like a human bloodhound. Woojin stuck by his side at first but with each can of beer he downed, it became an increasingly hard task to keep Woojin sober and hanging onto his arm. So, his solution was to dump the boy in the first unoccupied chair he could find and keep looking. Until it became painfully obvious that Daniel, for whatever reason he had, decided not to come after all. If he started flailing around asking Jisung to take him back to the frat, it'd take a longer time for them to collect the members one by one than wait it out until midnight, which was the time they'd agreed on to meet at outside.

 

He considered getting drunk for a moment but thought better of it after reminding himself of what happened the last time he allowed his friends to pour poison into his system.

 

Slumped over the kitchen counter, he pressed his cheek against the cool surface in defeat.

 

"You're already drunk?" an unfamiliar voice asked over the music playing in the background, interrupting his self-deprecating session.

 

"Leave me alone," he responded. This wasn't the first time he had to turn down a guy since he stepped foot into this house. These people were  _depraved_. Though he couldn't blame them for trying-- he saw himself when he passed by a mirror in the hall earlier and he looking amazing. "I'm not looking for a hook up and no, I didn't come alone."

 

"What a coincidence, neither am I," the voice chuckled.

 

Jihoon was puzzled. Most people left as soon as he made it clear he wasn't here for a quick fuck. Whoever this guy was, he fell under the second category-- the creeps. If Jihoon let this play drag out any further, he might have to resort to kneeing a pair tonight. He lifted his head, mouth ready to shoot out some choice words but stopped when he realized that the guy who was talking to him was none other than Daniel.  _Kang Daniel_.

 

"Hey, I've seen you around," Daniel said before he could think of something witty.

 

"You have?" he asked before he could think twice.

 

Daniel nodded his assent. "You're in the frat opposite ours, aren't you? I'm Kang Daniel. I know we're supposed to be enemies or something but I don't believe in shit like that." He held out a hand, which Jihoon took into his after a few beats.

 

"Park Jihoon."

 

"Anyway, I was going to the icebox but I saw you looking kind of...  _dead_ so I wanted to know if you needed help," Daniel explained. Jihoon blushed, lowering his head. Now Daniel probably thought of him as a joke, some over-confident guy who assumed everyone wanted to fuck him. Their meeting was  _not_ off to a good start. Jihoon hiccuped. He'd been looking at Daniel for the past few days but if he looked handsome and charming from far, he looked straight out of a bl webtoon up close and that was _not good_. Jihoon was in  _trouble_. The way the guy's eyes were shaped... Daniel looked like a fucking  _dog_. A samoyed puppy, to be exact.

 

If there was one thing Jihoon couldn't resist in this world, it would be puppies and--

 

He let out a high pitched whine.

 

Daniel quirked an eyebrow upwards, leaning closer as if to inspect Jihoon. "Are you... sure you're okay?"

 

"I'm not," he admitted. He was an honest drunk. But the problem was that on the counter next to him was his unfinished  _first_ cup of drink. He couldn't be drunk. It must be an effect of being in such close vicinity to the guy he'd been stalking (observing) lately. Another guy, a Delta Phi no doubt, materialized behind Daniel and cast Jihoon a weird look. "I think someone's looking for you," he told Daniel.

 

The older guy turned around, face lighting up with a smile as he saw his friend. "I'll be back soon," he told Jihoon before promptly hopping off his stool and walking back to where the party was in the living room, arm around his dark-haired friend. Jihoon almost felt  _sad_ to watch him leave. He had to be drunk. Maybe he was  _so_ drunk that he forgot how many cans he'd actually gulped down. Because if he were sober, it wouldn't have taken him more than a minute to realize the blonde guy glaring at Daniel as he walked past was in fact his friend, Woojin.

 

"I thought you were asleep," Jihoon said.

 

Woojin walked around the island and yanked on Jihoon's sleeve, catching him by surprise and sending them both crashing to the floor. "That hurt," he sniffed, cradling his arm while shooting daggers at his friend.

 

"You deserved it," Woojin said. "You just let him  _walk away like that_."

 

"He said he was coming back," Jihoon retorted.

 

"Like hell he is," his friend scoffed. "Do you even know who that was steering him away?" Jihoon pouted and shook his head, giving Woojin a chance to drill his finger into the side of his head. "That's why you should listen more carefully when Jisung is telling us his bedtime stories."

 

"His stories are literally just recounts of everything that went down between us and the Delta Phis!" Jihoon exclaimed while rubbing his face, "I didn't even  _ask_."

 

Woojin shouldered him and pressed a finger to his lips. "You don't know what you're talking about, you're drunk. What if Jaehwan overhears?"

 

" _You_ don't know what you're talking about,  _you're_ drunk."

 

"I'm a logical drunk. I can still think clearly and reason. Did Sungwoon tell you about that one time I finished a whole Sudoku workbook after drinking  _two_ goddamn bottles? I'm a  _fucking_ hardcore badass."

 

The older boy shoved Woojin away with one hand but it had little effect, his arm flopping bonelessly back to his side. "Yeah, he did. He also told me that out of thirty questions, you only got nine right."

 

"Two of which were the most difficult ones! And what kind of drunk would even  _think_ to pick up a Sudoku workbook? Only  _geniuses_ ," Woojin said, putting extra emphasis on the word. Somewhere at the back of Jihoon's throbbing head, he was aware that their conversation had strayed too far from the original purpose but he was tired. Too tired to argue. "My mum gave birth to a fucking genius.  _Me_. And that's  _exactly_ why I'm here right now. Because _you_ ,"-- he paused in the middle of his speech to give Jihoon a sharp poke in the chest-- "Park Jihoon, are not carrying out your sworn duties as a Tau Delta cult member. Not to mention your  _terrible_ results, you're even failing in the fine art of seduction."

 

Jihoon pushed Woojin's finger down. "You're drunk, Woojin."

 

"I'm  _sane_."

 

"Being sober and sane are two very different things."

 

"You can't be both. As I'm drunk, that means I'm sane." Before Jihoon could raise a protest, Woojin cut him off again. "Listen, Jihoon, you  _have_ to stick to the plan and break Daniel's heart. That man he just left with was  _Ong Seongwoo._ As in, the university's star athlete slash heart-throb. I know what you're going to ask. Why does Delta Phi only house the most popular fuckboys of the university? Because they are  _superficial_ and we are not. But more importantly," he said, leaning in, "Ong Seongwoo is Daniel's ex. If Daniel really returns tonight, you're going to have to concoct some plan and make him stay. You're going to have to be aggressive. Seongwoo is legendary around here. Ever heard of the story of that one time the school's pool overflowed with bubbles because a group of students put soap in it?"

 

Jihoon nodded dumbly.

 

" _They_ were Delta Phi people and Seongwoo was the one who led them."

 

"You know, the thing is, Woojin," he stuttered. His friend leaned in, stinky breath invading his space. "I- I don't think I can do it."

 

"Are you  _crazy_? You're on probation and if you back out now... you're backing out from Tau Delta  _forever_. You might even lose a limb or two while you're at it."

 

Jihoon was in deep shit.

 

He had  _one fucking foot_ in his coffin already. Jihoon wanted to carry out the mission but the problem was  _how_?

 

"Park Jihoon, you didn't put in all this effort to dress up and wear lip gloss just to chicken out at the last minute," Woojin told him in a strangely convincing tone. Jihoon, like a puppet, only hung his head and listened. He ran his fingers up and down his thighs which were starting to lose feeling from being confined in those jeans for too long. In his defense, he didn't expect that he'd be staying this long in his clothes. His confidence was slowly building up again. That was just it-- he hadn't lost his touch. He was just  _tired_ and it always took a while for him to recharge his battery and get his engine going. When Daniel came back to talk to him, Jihoon would be  _fully_ prepared to do some serious damage. "You mother didn't raise a pussy."

 

"My mother didn't raise no pussy," Jihoon echoed. Then started sniffling when he thought about Daniel's face again. "Woojin, he  _looks like a puppy_."

 

"Stick to the plan," Woojin hissed, his scowl almost a threat. Jihoon's eyes widened as he caught sight of the lumbering giant coming their way. He grabbed his friend by the collar and ducked under the counter.

 

"I can't," he panicked, "he's a puppy and you know I have a soft spot--"

 

Woojin growled, "I don't care if his stupid face looks like a puppy. We have a bet."

 

"Is he okay?" chimed in Daniel's voice as he peeked over the counter. Woojin looked up, indecision playing over his features. He was wondering if he had to play up to Daniel or be honest with his feelings. He hated Daniel more than Jihoon did. Daniel must be  _dumb_ to be oblivious to the hatred in Woojin's eyes-- which subsided almost right away when Jihoon flashed him a poisonous look. "Are you guys having some secret Tau Delta meeting about how you can take down one of the Delta Phi members?"

 

It was obviously meant to be a joke, but Jihoon and Woojin exchanged nervous looks instantly.

 

"You guys don't have to be so suspicious of me," Daniel laughed, "I was just kidding. Unless... I was right and you guys  _are_ plotting."

 

" _Drunk_ -plotting _,_ " Woojin said.

 

"I knew you were drunk," Daniel said triumphantly, looking at Jihoon. He sat himself down between either of them, two cups of clear drink clutched in both hands. He handed one of them over to Jihoon and kept the other one for himself.

 

"The hell," Woojin slurred as he watched Jihoon take a sip gratefully, " _he's_ not even really drunk." He slapped Jihoon's thigh, causing the latter to yelp in surprise.

 

"I'm not drunk," he confessed sadly, handing the cup to Woojin. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend?"

 

Daniel drew back, probably not expecting that question. "Are you talking about Seongwoo hyung?"

 

"Legendary Delta Phi pledge Ong Seongwoo, yes," piped up Woojin.

 

"We aren't together anymore," Daniel sighed. "It's been over a month. I thought everyone knew. Seongwoo doesn't leave his business unfinished when it comes to exes. He makes sure to let everyone know when he's done with someone."

 

"Shit," Woojin said. Jihoon had to admit that Woojin's acting was pretty persuasive. He discreetly elbowed Jihoon. "I think I have to go now. Jisung hyung is waiting for me with a plate of finger foods and I can't let him finish it all by himself. I guess Jihoon can stay here and entertain you. Here," he muttered, balling up the paper cup and forcing it into Jihoon's hand. "Have a ball."

 

He stumbled onto his feet and staggered out of the kitchen. When Jihoon stole a glance at Daniel, he noticed the latter smiling in amusement.

 

"Are all Tau Deltas like him?" he asked.

 

"Like how?"

 

"Crazy drunks."

 

"I rarely remember anything about my drunken moments but to hear my friends tell it... I guess I'm pretty wild," he huffed.

 

"Are you going to remember this conversation?" Daniel asked.

 

"Why?" Jihoon's eyes were half-lidded. He was  _fully_ prepared to lean in to meet Daniel's lips but instead, Daniel hit him with the unexpected:

 

"Because I'd hate to have to reintroduce myself, Park Jihoon." And he said it in the most innocent way ever, eyes bright and playful, a friendly smile playing on his lips.  _Oh no_ , Jihoon thought, realizing it a bit too belatedly _, he really thinks he made a friend_.

 

Jihoon, as usual, was in deep shit.

 

 

 

 

 

**YOON JISUNG**

**part ii: the one who is tired of everyone's bullshit**

 

Not for the first time that year, Jisung regretted being president of the Tau Delta frat. When he was first voted to be forced into this position of power, he was happy. He  _was_ happy. Now he was something else, and he was positive it wasn't a good feeling. Maybe it was because he had one too many cheese sticks the night before, or maybe it was because he was in charge or being a single father to these lost kids. No wonder people actually resorted to holding their children underwater to kill them. No-- he shouldn't be thinking such dark thoughts. Maybe he'd be satisfied with just maiming them... He'd get away with it easier too.

 

Woojin was screaming something from upstairs now, something along the lines of " _I WILL KUNG FU YOUR ASSHOLE"_ and Jihoon was shouting something unintelligible but just as shrewd in response.

 

Fuck.  _Fuck_. Why did the study have to be directly under their room?

 

Jaehwan pushed open the door and stuck his head in. Jisung smiled, though what he really wanted to do was slam the door shut on his head and take some pleasure in the fact that there was one less man in this fucking house.  _No, you don't really want that_ , Jisung told himself,  _do you?_ After all, Jaehwan was the one who contributed to most of the noise in the afternoons after Woojin and Jihoon  _finally_ quieted down from overexerting themselves. At night, if it weren't for the constant squabbling over who gets the last piece of meat on the table, it would be relatively silent and peaceful. Until it was time for Jisung to gladly submit to sleep and the Delta Phi house came to life with sounds of whatever wild entertainment they were enjoying.

 

"Yes, Jaehwan?"

 

"There's someone who's asking about," his voice dropped into a whisper, " _becoming a pledge."_

 

The president massaged his temples. Too early. It was too early for this shit.

 

"We have too many pledges already."

 

The boy pouted, swinging the door on its hinges while whining. "Why don't you just meet him first? He's a nice guy, I swear. I was watering the flowers at the back--"

 

" _Why_ were you watering the flowers?" Jaehwan stared at him blankly like he didn't have a clue of what Jisung was talking about. "They died when you guys poured the rest of the laxatives into the pots over  _two months ago_."

 

"They were my flowers. I wanted to honor their memory."

 

"You're that idiot who's been flooding the garden every day, huh," Jisung remarked, leaning back into his chair and cracking his knuckles. "Why didn't you own up to your stupidity at the weekly house meetings? I brought it up _every. Single. Time._ And you had the audacity to act like nothing was wrong."

 

Jaehwan gulped, nervous eyes traveling to Jisung's hands, which were now folded on his lap. "I didn't mean to sabotage myself. _Sir._ "

 

"Don't rope me into your roleplay shit." Jisung's mouth curled into a smile when Jaehwan visibly withered and shrank back under the older boy's stern gaze. "You're going to stop wasting our resources, okay?" To which Jaehwan nodded readily, giving the president a thumbs up while he was at it. "So you were saying," he said, prompting Jaehwan to continue his story.

 

"I was watering the flowers at the back when I noticed this guy just like... hanging over the fence and staring at me. It was weird, but it not  _too_ weird. I thought it was creepy but since he didn't move, I kinda just decided to let him be. Then when I was about to head in, he was looking at me with the  _saddest eyes_ ever and I couldn't not ask him why. Then he said that he knows Daehwi was also in our cult and he wanted in on all the action so I told him to wait outside while I come in here to discuss with you."

 

"Is that why you're in your ugly farmer get up?"

 

The younger guy scowled and bunched the hem of his shirt up, giving Jisung a twirl as if to model his clothes. " _This_ is what I sleep in."

 

Jisung looked down and sighed. It would be better for his head if he didn't ask. "What's his name? Age?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"You're begging me to take this guy in and you don't even know him?"

 

"Details, details," Jaehwan laughed nervously, "I'm sure we can sort things out. All we have to do is give him a chance. I swear to god, hyung, he's  _adorable_." They stared down at each other for the next few minutes before Jisung nodded just the  _slightest_ bit.

 

"You don't think he's a spy from the Delta Phi?"

 

"If he's really a spy, then he'll back out as soon as we tell him his pledge task.  _And_ our rules. It's always the grade requirement, man," Jaehwan said, walking over to Jisung and planting his ass on the edge of his desk. He lowered himself until he was eye-to-eye with the older guy, narrowing his eyes into slits and whispering, "It's  _always_ the grade thing. See, even Jihoon is crying himself to sleep every night when he thinks about getting kicked out. The boy is a  _sweetheart_. You're torturing all of us. We gotta lower it."

 

Jisung exhaled deeply through his nostrils. "If we lower it any further, we're going to get pledges like those Delta Phi jerks."

 

"Yeah, but less hot. And nerdier."

 

The older guy shut down his laptop and tapped his finger against the desk as he waited for the screen to go black. He really needed to get himself a new one, and possibly exchange his current frat mates for better ones. Preferably ones who drink cups of tea with pinkies out and don't wear ugly farmer outfits to bed. "Does he look shady? And you said he was what, hanging  _on_ the fence?"

 

"He has personality."

 

"We already have  _six pledges,"_ Jisung argued. "Plus, bid day is approaching fast. I'm not going to suffer and go through the pain of learning one more kid's name. Daehwi is a pain in the ass to deal with."

 

"Can we at least bring him in?" Flashing the president a sweet smile, Jaehwan clasped his hands together in a pleading motion. "Just for today. Poor kid's still waiting outside."

 

After a moment, Jisung let his resolution collapse, handing the win over to Jaehwan's pout as he nodded. "Call them down to the dining room. Make sure Jihoon brushed his teeth already. I'll drown him in Listerine if he doesn't."

 

 

 

 

 

After much arguing, they decided that Sungwoon would do the honors of opening the door to let boy (still shrouded in mystery) in because frankly, he couldn't care less about it. They split into groups of three and stood on either side of the entrance, the line consisting of Jaehwan, Woojin and Daehwi considerably louder and much more excited than the other. Another three minutes were lost when Woojin and Daehwi started fighting over the position closer to the door, claiming that they wanted to be one of the first faces the stranger would see.

 

"You face is uglier and we don't want to scare him away," Daehwi was saying.

 

"No, we do," Jisung tried to interject, but his words fell on deaf ears.

 

"Look, we're lining up according to seniority so you should just pack up and drag your green ass to the back of the line."

 

At last, it all proved to be too much for Sungwoon as he, without warning, turned the knob and pulled the door open with so much force it almost hit Jaehwan in the face, a fate he dodged  _very narrowly._ The reveal was less than thrilling but Jisung was taken aback. He hadn't expected the boy to be so tall...

 

"Hi," the boy said then bowed to his seniors.

 

"Such a polite, well-mannered sweetheart," Jaehwan exclaimed.

 

Jihoon looked the boy up and down skeptically, frowning deeply as he compared their stature. His best friend, Woojin, leaped forward to shake the boy's hand while Daehwi only remained on the sidelines, smiling awkwardly. It was quite a hard task to shepherd everyone into the dining room and sit them down quietly but Jisung managed.

 

"Okay, what's your name, kid?" he asked the boy.

 

"Guanlin."

 

"Why are you here?"

 

The boy's mouth twisted into a frown. "To become a pledge of the Tau Delta."

 

Sungwoon, who was seated beside him, shook his head. "No, what Jisung hyung means is  _why_ have you chosen Tau Delta over other frats? Frats like the Delta Phi."

 

Guanlin drew back. "I  _can't_ be in Delta Phi. My brother's a pledge there."

 

Woojin slammed both hands down onto the table as he stood up and leaned forward, staring into the boy's eyes. "You  _brother_ is a Delta Phi?" Guanlin nodded and Woojin growled so ferociously Jihoon had to hold him back. He looked over to Jisung for help. "He shouldn't even be in the house right now! He's a  _spy_ ," Woojin hissed.

 

"I'm  _not_ a spy," Guanlin protested. Sungwoon gave snort. "I'm not a spy," he repeated, but this time he appeared to be a bit more nervous, "I'm here because of my brother. He's always so overbearing I think it's time I made my own decision. He wants me to join the Delta Phi but I don't get along well with the people there. Think of this as my own tiny...  _revenge_."

 

Flipping his phone in a hand, Daehwi cocked his head to one side. "What's your brother's name?"

 

"Daniel."

 

The room went silent the same time Guanlin's eyes widened with fear, looking around him like a deer in headlights. Jihoon bit down on his lip to push down a blood-curdling scream.

 

" _Kang_ Daniel? _"_ Jisung pressed on for confirmation which he received.

 

"Then  _this_ ," Jaehwan said, "this is our chance to fuck him up."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hai guys, hope y'all enjoyed this. more nielwink action in the next chapter!!!! happy nielwink month people :> and happy birthday to best boy Kang Daniel <3
> 
> twt: @nwspoiltmilk


End file.
